Life As We Know It
by EmmaGossipGirl7
Summary: What if Chuck and Blair had both got married to different people and had kids? what if after being divorced years later they met again? how would things be? Chair!
1. History

**Chapter 1: History.**

**Summary: What if Chuck and Blair had both got married to different people and had kids? What if after being divorced years later they met again? How would things be?**

**A/N: Louis never happened and a lot of this is just random and might not seem like the characters. Plus some characters pasts maybe changed and swapped. Who ever they married or had kids with maybe twisted and be weird to think of but this isn't really normal just for fun. Something I had been thinking of for a while. Also don't hate me Chair fan's when you hear who Chuck was married to, I just couldn't write it any other way. But I think you'll like Chuck's opinion of her after they had the divorce. The episode at the end of season 3 never happened and nothing in season 4 happened. Please tell me if I should make this into a fan fiction. Xoxo.**

* * *

><p>Blair was holding her 5 year old daughter Tiffany. She recently moved back to New York as a single mother.<p>

She and Nate had got back together 8 years ago and married two years later. After a year of marriage Blair fell pregnant with Tiffany. When Tiffany was a few months they moved to Chicago and everything was great. When Tiffany was 4 things were getting messy after the miscarriage of what would have been their second child. Blair eventually filed for divorce when Nate was caught with his secretary. She had spent the next year fighting for full custody of Tiffany, which thanks to her father Harold and step-father Cyrus.

She moved back to New York a couple of months after Tiffany turned 5.

"So Tiff want to go shopping?" Blair asked smiling at Tiffany.

"Duh Mommy" Tiffany giggled. Tiffany was practically a mini Blair apart from her blue eyes and straight hair. She had got Blair's attitude as well though and her stubbornness and tantrums.

Blair smiled at her "Well if you could go into Mommy's bedroom and get her blue handbag sitting on the bed we can go".

Tiffany's smile widened "Can we go to that shop you said has my name?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course we can sweet heart, and you'll love it" Blair kissed her daughters head just before the little five year old jumped up as fast as her little legs could carry her to get the bag in Blair's room.

Yep she was defiantly Blair Waldorf's child.

* * *

><p>Chuck looked all over the apartment for his son Drew. The little boy was defiantly a Bass. He was always hiding on his babysitter when Chuck couldn't take him to the office. He always had a mischievous smirk on his face and he loved getting into trouble at kindergarten.<p>

He got into more trouble nowadays since the divorce between Chuck and Jenny. He didn't know hoe it happened but they started dating after 2 years they got married. Half way through the first year of their marriage Jenny was going to leave Chuck to get half of his money until she found out she was pregnant.

When Chuck found out 3 years later he filed for divorce although Jenny was still determined to get half of everything he owned, Chuck wouldn't allow it and won the court case. He then fought her in court for full custody for his son. Chuck had an easy time convincing the judge that it would be for the best and he won. By this time Drew had turned four. After he had a few drinks with some collages from work and remembered calling Jenny a 'money grabbing whore'.

Although his son had Jenny's blonde hair he looked like Chuck. He had his brown eyes and bone structure and his jaw line. He looked like Chuck did when he was that age only with blonde hair. His son didn't like Jenny even though Chuck never said a bad thing about her to his son. But he could have found plenty if he had wanted to, and now he didn't mind to say the odd bad thing about Jenny.

"Andrew Bartholomew Bass where are you?" Chuck asked looking everywhere "If you broke something we can always pay to fix it, just come out of hiding" he smirked.

Drew came out of the small cupboard underneath the kitchen counter looking down at his feet.

"Now what is that face for? What did you do?" Chuck asked as he bent down to his son's level.

Drew looked up at him "I broke the lamp in the living room with my remote control car" He looked his father in the eyes and then hugged him and begged "Please don't be mad daddy I didn't mean to"

"I'm not mad Drew. It was an ugly lamp. Never quite knew why I kept the thing. You just give me a reason to get a new lamp" Chuck laughed.

"So you're not mad?" Drew looked at his father again.

Chuck smiled at him "I'm not mad" Drew's little face lit up again knowing that he wasn't in trouble with his dad. He may have liked getting in trouble but not with his father.

"Can I go with you to the office today or do you have a meeting?" Drew asked hopeful. He loved going to his dad's office. He usually followed his father's 50 year old secretary or sat on his father's knee while Chuck did work and Drew sometimes got to go on the computer.

"I don't have to go to the office today so I get to spend all day with you. How does that sound?" Chuck asked.

Drew smiled "Can we go get ice cream?"

"I'm sure that can be arranged" Chuck stood up properly and lifted Drew.

"Some girl in my class said she likes mint ice cream, which is disgusting. I would have ignored her but she was hot" Drew smirked and Chuck laughed.

Yep he was defiantly Chuck Bass' child.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it. Please press that little review button and tell me what you think and should I continue. Love Ya. XOXO.**

**-Emma.**


	2. Old Friends

**Chapter 2: Old friends.**

**Summary: What if Chuck and Blair had both got married to different people and had kids? What if after being divorced years later they met again? How would things be?**

**A/N: Hey thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I'm glad you like the story so far and I hope you keep reviewing. I love hearing your thoughts on my story. Well I should stop babbling and get on with this chapter. Enjoy and tell me if you have any idea for the story and I'll see if I can find somewhere to put it. I know which way this story is going but I could try and put in a sub-plot maybe. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Blair and Tiffany were walking down the street when Blair heard her name. She thought she imagined it till they called her again.<p>

"Blair Waldorf?" The girl said.

Blair turned around to see who it was and it was Serena Van der woodsen with two young children in her arms.

"OMG S!" Blair walked over to her.

The two girls laughed and hugged each other. The children in Blair and Serena's arms looked at them weird because of it.

"I haven't seen you since our last holiday in Spain before I moved away" Blair smiled at her best friend.

"Well I hope I wasn't replaced as your best friend because you sure weren't" Serena said.

"Of course not. Nobody can replace Serena Van der woodsen" Blair winked at Serena.

Serena smiled and then looked to the child in Blair's arms "And this must be Tiffany. I haven't seen her since she was just a baby".

"Yes this is Queen Tiffany. Really she is my little princess though" Blair smiled "And who are these two cuties?" Blair asked smiling at the two 5 year old children in Serena's arms.

Serena smiled "You left New York just before they were born" Serena laughed "Well anyway this is Molly and Austin Humphrey. They are twins and this one…" Serena set the children down beside her and put her hands to her stomach "…is staying quiet about if it's a boy or a girl until it's born" Serena giggled.

"Congratulations!" Blair smiled, she then got out her purse and handed money to Tiffany "Why don't you go into the sweet shop with Molly and Austin and get all of you sweets?" Blair asked.

Tiffany smiled "OK. Do you guys want to come?" Tiffany asked.

"OK" the little blonde girl Molly said "Come on Austin" she grabbed the dark haired boy by the arm and all three ran into the shop.

"We could sit in there and catch up" Serena said.

"Sure"

* * *

><p>Blair and Serena were sitting with ice cream's sitting in front of them. Blair had strawberry and Serena had vanilla. They had been talking and laughing while their kids played at a different table and ate their ice cream.<p>

"So is Nate back too or are you only here for a little while and going back to Chicago?" Serena asked.

"Uh… Nate isn't coming and I'm not going back. We're divorced" Blair said putting a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

"Aww B I'm so sorry. What happened?" Serena said sympathetically.

Blair looked up and smiled sadly "I had a miscarriage and things had been bad for a while… I didn't know it was so bad that he had to sleep with his secretary to dull the pain" Blair rolled her eyes.

Serena's mouth dropped open "Nate really did that? I know what happened when we were younger and most people probably think I shouldn't be shocked but this is different. Nate and I were a mistake, are you sure?" Serena asked.

"Yes I'm pretty sure" Blair laughed sadly.

"Oh B I'm so sorry. It must have been tough, especially with Tiffany" Serena bit her lip and shook her head.

Blair took another spoonful of ice cream "It was and Nate put up a good fight for custody or Tiff. I won" Blair smiled.

"Serena smiled back "I would love you to come around for dinner some night B" Serena then glanced over at the kids "Our kids already seem like the best of friends"

"How about Sunday?" Blair asked.

"Can't do Sunday I have family dinner on Sunday. Lily makes us come over. She even forced Chuck to come over" Serena laughed.

"Chuck Bass…? How is he?" Blair asked.

Serena smiled "Well he to is a divorced parent with full custody of his son"

Blair's eyes widened "Chuck got married?"

"Don't be so surprised Waldorf" She heard someone chuckle behind her.

"Long time no see Bass" Blair smirked and turned around to see Chuck Standing behind her.

* * *

><p>"It wasn't long before Drew was over with Tiffany, Molly and Austin. Chuck had joined Blair and Serena sitting down at the table.<p>

"So divorced with a child, Bass? Not really the future I would have imagined for the notorious womanizer to have" Blair raised her eyebrows.

"I'm full of surprises Waldorf" Chuck smirked.

Blair let out a small laugh "Who was the lucky lady?"

Serena smiled and bit her lip and Chuck replied "I'm ashamed of my choice for a bride. I don't even know how it happened"

"Who was it? She must have had blonde hair because your son does so who?" Blair asked again. Then it hit her "Wait please don't give me the satisfaction of thinking that child's mother is Jenny Humphrey. Little J from Brooklyn?" Blair smiled.

Chuck smirked "You got me".

Blair laughed a bit "I'm so sorry for laughing. I am in no place to judge as I caught my husband with his secretary… and mine" Blair then shrugged.

"You married Nate. Are you trying to say he screwed up again?" Chuck asked with disbelief.

"Pun intended?" Blair said innocently.

Chuck cursed himself inside "Sorry for my choice of words that wasn't supposed to be a pun".

"No problem. I don't care how he screwed up or who he screwed I'm fine as long as I have my little girl" Blair smiled "But I want to know more about you and Jenny and mini Chuck Bass over there".

"Jenny was a money grabbing whore who was going to divorce me for my money but she found out she was pregnant. I found out her plans divorced her when Drew was three. After two court cases one for my money and one for full custody of Drew he turned four. That's all. I spent a lot of time of work for Drew until he turned five just to make sure he was OK after the divorce" Chuck smiled.

"But how did it happen in the fists place? Sorry if that sounds rude but I never would have imagined you and little J would get married" Blair asked.

"I'm not sure how we got together, but we got married in Vegas" Chuck nodded.

Blair laughed "Now getting married in Vegas sounds a little bit more like Chuck Bass".

"Well Blair did you expect a fairytale wedding?" Serena had joined her in laughter.

Blair smiled "Well I wouldn't put it past Jenny Humphrey to try".

"Well I must leave now. I was meant to leave ages ago Dan is probably wondering where we are" Serena stood up "I'll text you later Blair, see you on Sunday Chuck" Serena walked over to the kids "Molly, Austin let's go"

"Mom!" the kids complained as Serena brought them outside.

Blair turned to Chuck after laughing at her best friends attempt to bring the kids out of the story "Drew is the spitting image of you when you were that age".

"So I've been told. Tiffany looks just like you did" Chuck smiled.

"Only I don't remember having blue eyes or straight hair" Blair smirked.

Chuck laughed "No you defiantly hadn't got straight hair. Your curls were crazy when you were that age"

Blair laughed "They were. But you didn't have blonde hair".

Chuck nodded "That's true I didn't" Chuck looked over to Tiffany and Drew "Do you think they'll get along like we did when we were that age?" Chuck asked and Blair turned to look at them too.

"I told Waldorf chocolate ice cream is better" Drew argued.

"No way Bass strawberry ice cream" Tiffany disagreed.

"Oh they will defiantly get along like we did at 5 years old" Blair laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it press that review button and tell me what you thought. If you read my other fanfic: when I chose chuck bass I haven't updated as I'm having a bit of writers block for that story I will be finishing it. Thanks for last times reviews and please review again. Just so you don't get confused Chuck and Blair finished at when he give her the option to go to the empire state building or not and she didn't go in my story. Chuck never slept with jenny then and about how they are on good terms will be explained in the next chapter. Press that little review button. Love Ya. XOXO.**

**-Emma.**


	3. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree

**Chapter 3: The apple doesn't fall far from the tree.**

**Summary: What if Chuck and Blair had both got married to different people and had kids? What if after being divorced years later they met again? How would things be?**

* * *

><p>Blair and Chuck were still catching up. They went to the park so the kids could run around.<p>

"So how do you find being a single parent?" Blair asked drinking the latte she had got from a different shop.

"It has its challenges, but I'd rather have Drew with me than living in Brooklyn" Chuck smirked "Plus I couldn't imagine not have him around now".

"Good point about Brooklyn I guess" Blair laughed "Your right about the challenges, it can be tricky. But it has its perks as well".

Chuck nodded "Was Nate good with Tiffany?"

Blair smiled sadly "Between trying to please his grandfather and work he barley acknowledged her".

"Really?" Chuck asked in disbelief.

"Really. What type of parent are you? With running Bass industries and looking after a kid on your own it must be difficult" Blair asked.

Chuck smiled "I always find time for Drew. I usually take him to the office unless I have a long or really important meeting and I have only ever had babysitters for when I can't take him to work. I like to think I'm better than my father".

Blair smiled at that "Wow, very responsible. And can I tell you are better than your father. But I'm surprised at your maturity".

Chuck laughed "I told you Waldorf, I'm full of surprises".

"Yes you are" Blair laughed back.

"Mommy, Drew and I are going over to sit near the pond" Tiffany smiled her cute little smile that left no room for argument.

Blair fixed Tiffany's hair behind her ears "Don't go to close to the edge" she warned.

Tiffany smiled "Mommy I wouldn't want my outfit to get ruined" Tiffany then giggled and ran off back to Drew "Are you coming or not Bass?"

"I'm coming. Don't have a fit" Drew rolled his eyes following behind her.

* * *

><p>Chuck and Blair had been talking for a while when Drew and Tiffany walked over. Tiffany's dress was drenched.<p>

"Tiffany what happened? You told me you wouldn't go too close to the water?" Blair asked.

"I didn't some rude little boy splashed water at me!" Tiffany stomped her foot on the ground.

Blair closed her eyes and shook her head "Who was it?"

Chuck looked around and he saw a little boy completely drenched from head to toe and he could already tell who was behind it "Drew you didn't did you?"

Blair turned to see who Chuck was looking at and then they all turned to look at Drew.

Drew's face suddenly had an all too familiar smirk on it "I'm Drew Bass".

Blair turned to look at Chuck and nearly burst out laughing at what Drew had just said.

Chuck seen the smug smile on Blair's face and turned away from her "Drew we have had a problem like this before"

"I was defending a friend dad. The last time I was defending my cousin. Plus this is twice it was Ryan Baizen. He's a poop" Drew said and nodded.

Blair smiled "Drew I'm glad that you stood up for Tiffany but I don't think that is the way to go about standing up for her".

"Exactly you come to us. You don't splash him back" Chuck told his son. He knew it was wrong but in the inside Chuck was a proud of him. He remembered a similar situation with a Waldorf and Baizen when he was that age only a slight change in location. He knew his son could tell he wasn't in much trouble, and how his dad was really feeling.

Tiffany decided to stand in "But he didn't splash him back".

Chuck smiled "We seen Ryan"

"He really didn't" Tiffany shook her head "I helped anyway. He can't get all the blame".

Chuck and Blair looked at each other and then turned to the kids "What did you do?" They said at the same time. They knew for a fact when a Waldorf and Bass teamed up things didn't always look as bad it really was.

Drew rolled his eyes "I give him a light tap on the shoulder…"

"…And my foot just happened to be behind him at the time" Tiffany shrugged.

"It was all a misunderstanding when he fell into the pond" Drew nodded his head.

"It really was" Tiffany agreed and nodded her head as well with a bitchy smile on her face.

"Oh it was" Blair said sarcastically and pretended to agree and looked at Chuck "It was all a misunderstanding"

"Really? Well then I guess that's OK then" Chuck said and they turned back to the kids.

"We are so in trouble" Drew smirked "I'd so no TV for a week for me"

Tiffany put on the puppy dog eyes "Mommy, I'm really sorry. I was angry at the time. I know I was wrong. Can I go and apologise to Ryan and his father?" She asked bit her lip and looked at her feet.

"OK but you aren't getting anything when we go shopping with Serena and Molly" Blair told her.

"I guess that's fair" Tiffany smiled sadly.

Chuck looked at Drew "We'll talk about your punishment at home".

Drew shrugged "The usual" he laughed.

Chuck laughed "Yeah the usual you little trouble maker"

Tiffany sighed "Come on Drew let's go apologise" Tiffany pulled Drew by the arm and they walked down the park.

* * *

><p>Tiffany's puppy dog eyes disappeared and the bitch smirk was back.<p>

"I'm not apologising to him" Drew's face screwed up in disgust.

Tiffany turned to him with the bitch smirk firmly in place "And you think I am? Please I did that so I don't end up with a punishment" Tiffany laughed.

"But your Mom said that you won't be…" Before Drew could finish he was cut off.

"Naïve little Drew, I'll be getting something" Tiffany patted his head and giggled.

Drew smirked "You're more like me than I thought Waldorf"

Tiffany laughed "That's an insult. I have standards"

"What's that? Making sure your bracelet matches your dress so it doesn't clash" Drew raised his eyebrows in a mocking fashion.

Tiffany's face turned to a sad expression "I only wear one bracelet".

"No girl does that" Drew complained.

"They do when there Dad and Mom are split up and it's the last thing he give her before she moves to Manhattan" Tiffany said and sat down beside the pond again.

Drew looked at her and sat down "Sorry".

Tiffany smiled "No it's fine" she sighed "Really I should hate him. He cheated on my Mom. But I don't hate him. I love him he's still my dad".

"I understand. My Dad thinks I hate my Mom… And I do… But sometimes I wish she had stayed. She never wanted me. I got in the way of her getting my dad's money" Drew turned to Tiffany.

"I'm sure she still loved you" Tiffany said.

Drew give a short laugh "She didn't even put up a fight for me. Sometimes I see Austin and Molly and I think if Mom had stayed I could've had a little brother or sister sometime".

Tiffany looked at him "Would you want one?"

"I guess. Yeah" Drew answered.

Tiffany smiled "Then I'll be your sister and you'll be my brother".

"But how?" He was confused.

"Not by blood but by choice" Tiffany said "My Mom said that she and Serena were sisters by choice. We could be brother and sister by choice. We'll look out for each other".

"That sounds like a plan" Drew smiled.

Tiffany hugged Drew and he hugged her back "I guess I can help get you out of trouble"

"Naïve little Tiffany, I wont be getting a punishment" they both laughed.

* * *

><p>Blair was looking at the kids hugging as Chuck came back with coffee's for them.<p>

"They're going to be better friends than us" Blair turned to Chuck and took the coffee off him.

"You think so?" Chuck asked.

Blair looked back to them and seen them laughing "I know so".

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I said you'd find out more about Chuck and Blair but I turned out it is the next chapter. Sorry. Anyway I hope you like it. Please review. Love Ya. XOXO.**

**-Emma.**


	4. Haunted by dreams of the past

**Chapter 4: Haunted By Dreams of the Past.**

**Summary: What if Chuck and Blair had both got married to different people and had kids? What if after being divorced years later they met again? How would things be?**

**A/N: Here goes another chapter. Sorry it took so long but I couldn't think of anything and this came to me just before I drifted off to the land of dreams so I started writing it down and I got so excited I was completely awake. By the way please tell me if you loved this bit with Drew and Chuck because I loved writing it. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Chuck was standing at the top of the Empire state building. Something about this seemed oddly familiar. He looked to his left hand to see a bunch of pink peonies. He walked to the edge and stood there, just waiting. Not knowing what for yet. He checked his watch a few times.<em>

_Then it clicked … this was the day he had waited for Blair on the top of the Empire state building. It was coming closer to the set time limit and Chuck kept looking at his watch and to the door that lead to the top. Minutes left and he could feel himself growing more anxious. More time passed and it was 7:01. She was thinking maybe she was caught in traffic. Maybe she'd come through the door any second._

_Soon Chuck realised he wasn't going through this again but watching himself go through it. He seen himself put the peonies in the bin after a few more minutes and leave. Chuck tried to tell himself to turn back… that she was going to show. Next thing he knew he was falling into this dark hole that he knew from experience had no end and he would just keep falling and falling and…_

Chuck jumped into a sitting position in his bed. He had been dreaming. He remembered the day it happened… When he realised Blair wasn't going to show it broke his heart into tiny pieces. That day he did fall into a dark hole with no bottom. He had been in that hole lots of times and Blair had been the only one to bring him out of it. She saved him every time. But that day destroyed him. He went home and drank until he couldn't even remember his name. But he could remember her. He thought he would never stop falling. When he heard Blair was marring Nate the hole had got bigger if that was possible and it was darker. When he married Jenny it still didn't help. But he was eventually dragged out of that hole. The one other person who could save him. The only person who he knew was always his. Drew.

The day his son was born and he looked into his sons deep brown eyes he was dragged out of that never ending dark hole. His son had saved him; he loved his son more than he had loved anyone in his entire life. His son was the only thing that kept him going. He promised the day Drew was born he would never be the same as his father. Drew would be loved properly not by material things, just because he was Chuck's son. He was still spoilt but his son wasn't going to be raised by nannies and maids. They would do all the things he never got to do with his father. Chuck promised he was going to be there for every milestone of his son's life no matter how big or small he would be there.

Chuck heard a knock on his bedroom door before he seen it open and a small blonde boy standing there.

"What's wrong Drew?" Chuck asked patting the spot on his bed for his son to come sit beside him.

Drew walked over and climbed onto the bed he crawled over to his father and sat on his knee making Chuck smile.

"I had a nightmare" Drew said and hid his face in his father's chest.

Chuck sighed this had become a regular thing since Chuck explained the divorce properly "What was it about this time?" He asked while pushing some of Drew's hair back

"I was lost and then I saw you but you were walking to fast to catch up and when I tried to shout to you nothing came out but then you turned around and it wasn't you it was…" Drew went quiet and Chuck could tell he was crying because his pyjama top started to get wet patches on it.

"Who was it Drew?" Chuck asked calmly. He could almost tell who it was though. He kept having these dreams were Chuck would leave him and when he turned around it would be…

"Mom" Drew sniffed "Don't leave me daddy… please" Drew cried and wrapped his arms around his father as much as his little arms could.

"I won't Drew, I'm not going anywhere. You know I would never do that" Chuck promised and wrapped his arms protectively around his son. He hated Jenny for doing this to Drew. These dreams about his father leaving him too kept bothering him. Chuck had tried everything to get it to stop. Now all he could do was reassure Drew he was never going to leave.

"I love you daddy" Drew said quietly.

"I love you too. Now why don't we go back to sleep you can stay in here with me?" Chuck asked and dried his son's tears when he looked up and nodded. Drew lay tucked into his father's chest and Chuck had his arm protectively around Drew. They both drifted of into slumber before they had to get up for another day ahead of them.

* * *

><p>Blair had got up the next morning and checked on Tiffany before going into the kitchen and starting the coffee machine for her morning caffeine drink. She opened the box of porridge oats to start making her and Tiffany's breakfast before she had to go get her up. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night thinking about how much things had changed and she kept thinking about Chuck and Drew. She never imagined Chuck Bass to be the paternal type, but she hadn't seen him in years so he had probably changed a lot. She was also looking to see him again though. She kept telling herself it was because she hadn't seen him in a long time but she didn't know the real reason why.<p>

Blair was day dreaming when she heard the sound of soft footsteps come into the kitchen. She immediately looked up and smiled at her 5 year old daughter who smiled back at her sleepily. It was one of the cutest things she had ever seen. Her daughter got up on the seat and reached out for her drink that normally sat there. Since she was still half sleeping she didn't realise it wasn't there. Blair poured out a glass of milk and put a nestle milkshake straw in it. Tiffany drank a bit and rubbed her eyes so she would wake up from her sleepy state.

"Good morning sleepy head, I was going to wake you up when breakfast was ready" Blair put her arms on the table and lay her head down in them looking at her daughter lovingly.

Tiffany copied her movements and giggled "I heard the coffee machine and woke up" She smiled her perfect smile that showed all her lovely white teeth.

"Well then what do you want to do before Serena and Molly gets here?" Blair asked her daughter.

"I don't know… I had a dream last night!" Tiffany smiled.

Blair turned to her and smiled "Oh yeah, what was it about?" Blair asked.

Tiffany looked confused "I'm not sure. You were there with Drew's dad and me and Drew were playing a game. But there was a baby as well, smaller than me. You and Drew's dad were playing with it" Tiffany nodded and then shrugged her shoulders "Nobody spoke so I don't know what was really going on but we were all smiling".

"Probably just about the park yesterday with a few new characters" Blair told her daughter.

Tiffany shrugged again "I don't know. I'll keep you posted if I find out anything more".

This made Blair laugh "OK then, you do that" Blair then turned back to make her coffee "Go to your closet and see what you want to wear today, breakfast will be ready soon" Blair told her before she heard her daughter run off towards her room.

* * *

><p>After Blair and Tiffany had their breakfast and got changed Blair went to her room before Serena came to rest. She rested on her bed and suddenly her eyes closed and she fell asleep.<p>

_She heard a knock on the door and got up to answer it. Standing at the door was Chuck._

_"What are you doing here?" She asked before continuing "I thought I made it clear when I didn't show up"._

_She notice the hurt in his eyes when she had said that "You also made it clear when you married Nate" he give a short laugh and continued "I'm here to tell you I'm not going to bother you anymore"._

_Something about that line caught her breath in her throat before forcing out her next sentence "Good because I can't have the stress anymore. It isn't good for t…" She didn't say anymore because she knew it must have hurt him when she didn't show up._

_"The baby…?" Chuck smiled sadly "Don't worry Nathaniel made sure I knew about it" he told her._

_"He should have said anything. It wasn't his place" Blair said, she didn't want to see Chuck hurt. Even if it did hurt when she found out about what Chuck had planed to do to get the Empire back. She knew Chuck could be reckless when he was hurt._

_"Nathaniel just wanted to make things clear about you and him being serious I guess" Chuck told her "Look I know I didn't give up when I said I would. I know I continued to cause problems for you even when you got married. But I need to let you go. You're starting your own family now with Nate and I've caused you enough bother. For years even when we were dating. I came to apologise for everything I've ever done. And I'm going to leave you alone. The last thing I would want is for us not to be able to speak to each other" Chuck said. His face was stone cold but she could tell every word he spoke hurt him._

_Blair's eyes were glazed with tears but she didn't let them fall "Thank you" the words were spoken so low they were barely heard but Chuck heard them._

_"I was only returning the favour. You didn't give up on me. I couldn't let go on us so easy" Chuck said his voice starting to crack._

_"I understand. If it's any consolation I didn't want us to keep fighting either" Blair said. Chuck smiled sadly and started to walk away._

_Blair went inside the house and cried the tears fell and her chest felt tight as if it was being crushed. She slid down against the door and cried._

Blair woke up realising she had dreamed the time Chuck gives in on the fight. She had been sad for a while after that. Of course she was. Chuck had still been in her heart after she got married. It had been there for a long time. But that was when she knew she would have to let go and let the past be the past.

It took a while before she noticed the tears rolling down her cheeks. She put it down to remembering that day. She heard the knock at the door and checked the time. It was going to be Serena and Molly. She dried her eyes and went to get the door. The memory of that day forever in her mind and heart. She'd be haunted of dreams of the past.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Will admit my eyes teared up writing Chuck and Blair's talk. Please tell me what you think. All your comments are appreciated and they encourage me to write. Please leave thoughts on Drew and Chuck's conversation because again I loved it. Just seeing Chuck parenting in my head is adorable. Love Ya. XOXO.**

**-Emma**


	5. Mr and Miss Trouble

**Chapter 5: Mr and Miss Trouble**

**Summary: What if Chuck and Blair had both got married to different people and had kids? What if after being divorced years later they met again? How would things be?**

**A/N: Thank you for all your wonderful reviews so far. I'm glad I seem to be picking up more readers as I go along. This story has taken a while to upload but I hope you enjoy it. A lot of people have been mentioning Chuck and Blair getting together soon but it won't be all that simple to do considering their past as I wrote it. Plus children are something they need to deal with. Plus it won't be as if the Ex's won't be in the story somewhere along the lines. So those getting together won't be easy but there might be some flirting. By the way Chuck's work associate is made up. Enjoy this chapter and review.**

* * *

><p>Tiffany was left of at school that day by her mother and when she arrived she was met by Austin and Molly who were later joined by Drew. Tiffany and Drew laughed when they noticed Ryan looking sort of scared of them. They were all in the same class so they went to class together.<p>

"OK children settle down!" The teacher, Miss Madison told them. She looked quite young and had jet black hair and green eyes "Now we have a new student with us. Her name is Tiffany Waldorf and I want you all to make her feel welcome to the class. Now if you would all take out your colouring books work out the sums to colour in the picture. Molly could you get Tiffany a book from the back of the room".

"Of course" Molly walked down to the back of the room got Tiffany the book and brought it back to Tiffany and sat back down beside her.

"One of you shows her where you are at and I'll be back in a second. Behave yourselves because I am just right across the hall" Miss Madison told them before walking across the hall.

Tiffany and Molly were sitting beside each other in the round table. Austin was sitting next to Molly and Drew was on his other side between Austin and Tiffany. The table next to them had Ryan Baizen and the rest of his friends.

Molly turned to Tiffany and smiled "Do you like Miss Madison? She's the best teacher in the school. By that I mean she is the nicest. She hardly ever shouts unless she is really stressed. Normally cause by my lovely cousin Drew" Molly told her and nodded her head.

"Shh Molly you don't know what you're talking about. I don't cause her stress, I cause fights which cause her stress" Drew explained.

Tiffany laughed at both of them "Humphrey and Bass would you Shh. Drew you probably do cause her stress. I know that and I've only knew you for a while now. Molly yes I do like her but I would have been perfectly able to get a book by myself. Austin control your sister and cousin" Tiffany ordered.

"How did I get dragged into this?" Austin asked with wide eyes.

"Did you not just hear what I said?" Tiffany asked and Drew and Molly laughed. Austin joined in as well.

Ryan Baizen walked over to their table along with another boy. Ryan stood in between Tiffany and Molly and the other guy between Molly and Austin. Tiffany tried to ignore them and focus on her work until Ryan closed over her book.

She looked up at him "What's your problem? And don't take that and think it means I care" Tiffany done her bitch smirk making the rest of them at the table laugh.

"I came to see you beautiful" Ryan smirked at her.

"Very smooth Ryan" the other boy complemented. They didn't really act like 5 year old boys.

Tiffany turned to the other boy "And you are?" She looked at his scruffy uniform and back to his face in disgust.

"Phoenix Baizen, Ryan's twin" he smirked.

Tiffany turned to Drew "Oh no, now there is two of them that needs to be pushed into a lake" she smirked.

Drew laughed "I'd be happy to help" Drew then turned back to Ryan "Seriously what do you want?" He asked them.

Ryan's smirk grew "I came to make Tiffany feel welcome, there is another chair at our table and she is very, very welcome to leave you losers and join us" He grabbed one of Tiffany's curls and smelt it. He had seen his father smelling women's hair before. Women that weren't his mother as well.

Tiffany's face screwed up in disgust and made him let go of her hair and she stood up in front of him "First of all, touch my hair with your dirty hand again and you'll pay, secondly I wouldn't have sat down beside you if it was the last chair in this classroom and thirdly my friends are not losers. If anything you are the biggest loser this planet has and_ ever_ _will_ see" she told him all the class was looking at them making O sounds.

"Ryan she's right about on thing, they're not all losers" Phoenix said and touched Molly's shoulder. Molly tried to shrug it off but he put it back on and Drew noticed.

"Don't touch her" Drew snapped standing from his chair.

"Or what?" He pushed and played with a piece of her hair. The class knew Drew was protective of his cousin.

"Get your hand off of her" Drew snapped again.

Phoenix's smirk grew each time "Make me" he said.

"OK" Drew said walking around the table. He pushed Phoenix and pinned him down to the floor and punched him like he had seen in all those action movies on TV he knew he wasn't supposed to watch.

Ryan stepped in to defend his brother pulling Drew by the hair which made Tiffany step in and help her friend… Or brother by choice. She kicked Ryan between the legs "Self defence and it's how to test your reflex's" Tiffany giggled when she seen Ryan fall.

"Mr Bass and Miss Waldorf! Principle's office now!" the teacher had walked in just in time to see Tiffany kick Ryan and Drew punching Phoenix. The teacher took the children down to the principles and left the class making O sounds as they left. Austin and Molly looked at each other and them to the injured victims and started giggling.

* * *

><p>Blair was sitting in her new office. She had become a lawyer and of course when she had this wasn't 100% like by the Van Der Bilt family when she was married. They expected her to be the perfect trophy wife. Stand looking pretty and have children. But she wanted to be a lawyer like her father and that's what she decided to do no matter who didn't like it.<p>

She was writing on the computer and her mobile started ringing.

"Hello Blair Waldorf speaking" She answered.

"Hello Mrs Waldorf I'm…" the person started but Blair interrupted.

"It's Miss" She corrected.

"Sorry Ms Waldorf I'm Mrs Banes the headmistress of York Avenue Preschool and I'm sorry to interrupt you but we seem to have a problem with your daughter and would like for you to come down" The headmistress told her.

Blair got worried "Is she OK?"

"She is perfectly fine, she and another student have got in a fight involving two other students but we rather explain more when you come down" Mrs Banes explained.

"Of course" Blair then got curious "Would this other student my daughter was with happen to be Drew Bass?" She asked.

"Yes" said the headmistress.

"I'll be right down" Blair said and hung up. She grabbed her blazer and buttoned it and the called in her personal assistant "Kerry!"

"Yes Miss Waldorf" She said quickly.

Blair turned to her "I need you to cancel my meetings for this afternoon and reschedule them. I have to go to Tiffany's school she's got into bother" She explained.

"Of course Miss Waldorf. And I'm sure you can get Miss Tiffany out of any trouble she's got into" the girl told her reassuringly.

Blair sighed as she buttoned the blazer "Lets hope, Headmistresses can be annoying they literally do my head in" she told her as she walked out the door.

"Good luck!" Kerry called after her.

* * *

><p>Chuck was in a meeting trying to close a million dollar deal. The people he was trying to win over were hard to please though and if they didn't go for his company they were going for the company he was competing with to be the most successful. Bass Industries already was at the top but this company was coming in close second and were going for the deal as well. If they won it would put Bass behind in sales.<p>

"And therefore sales will be…" He heard a knock on the door and seen his PA Gina walk in "This better be important Gina" He told her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Mr. Bass but Mr Drew's school called" She explained.

Chuck excused himself from the room and followed Gina out "What's the problem and can it wait? You know how much this deal will be good for the company" He asked her.

Gina nodded agreeing that it would be "Yes but Mrs Banes said Drew and another student got into a fight with two boys" She explained.

"Right I'll have to go. Get my Jacket from my office and call the limo I've just got to explain I got to leave and let Darren take over" Chuck told her.

"I'll get right on it" Gina nodded.

Chuck walked back into the room "Excuse me Ladies and Gentlemen but I have to leave to collect my son from the principles office" Chuck told them.

Pete Holmberg stood up; he didn't like Chuck being in charge of the company because of what happened the first time they met "Couldn't it wait until after the meeting finished?" He asked.

"No, my son comes first above everything else; Darren knows the rest of the proposal and will take over. I'm sorry I have to leave" Chuck said apologising to the people in the meeting and walking off.

* * *

><p>Blair was walking down the hall when she saw Chuck and they both give each other a knowing smile.<p>

"Your son is a bad influence on my daughter" Blair teased as they walked towards the principles office.

Chuck laughed "No your daughter is already like this my son is just helping her not deny her Queen B status for the future" Chuck corrected making Blair laugh. They were escorted into the headmistresses office and seen the kids sitting on the two chairs in front of the desk. When Blair and Chuck sat down the kids sat on their knees.

"Thank you both for coming" the headmistress said "Now Mr. Bass this isn't the first time Drew has been in here for fighting. It has actually been the 6th time and we need this to stop. As for Tiffany Miss Waldorf I think that this could be because of a bad influence" She explained.

Blair's eyes widened "Are you telling me that because my daughter is hanging around with Drew is the only reason she acting this way?" Blair asked. She had been joking earlier with Chuck but the woman sat in front of her was 100% serious.

"We don't know for sure but that could be a cause, normally whoever a child is friends with can influence them to do wrong" the headmistress said.

Chuck seen Blair look at the woman like she was a mad woman and then Blair said something that shocked both of them "Bullshit" she scoffed.

"Miss Waldorf!" the headmistress looked like she was going to have a heart attack and the kids were laughing… so was Chuck.

Blair smirked "I'm sorry for my language and I know that there is such thing a peer pressure but these are five year old children. They might copy each other but I raised my daughter that she doesn't do anything she doesn't want to do so clearly she was fighting at her free will not because Drew was fighting. I'm a lawyer and I've helped teenagers get out of getting charged because they've broke a window and sometimes I've met friends of these people who have never just copied there friend to throw a brick through one as well. What your saying is stupid? My daughter has more leader potential than following what everyone else is doing" She told her. Chuck held back a laugh "Now tell us what happened or I will have cancelled all my meetings for no reason".

"Tiffany was caught kicking a boy between the legs…" Just before the headmistress could continue Blair cut in.

"If she kicked him somewhere else would she not be in trouble?" Blair asked.

"No" the headmistress said "Tiffany kicked Ryan Baizen and Drew punched Phoenix Baizen" she explained "Tiffany keeps saying she started it and Drew keeps saying he did".

"Then why didn't you just ask for the full story" Chuck said as if it was the simplest thing in the world and Blair smirked because she could already tell what was going to happen "Drew explain this now".

"I was defending Molly because Phoenix was annoying her so he told me to make him stop and I did…" Drew smirked and this and then continued "Ryan stepped in to help Phoenix and pulled my hair and Tiffany helped me by kicking him in the middle of his leg where it hurts the most" He laughed a bit and one look from his headmistress made him stop.

"That isn't true Ryan was annoying me so I hit him then Phoenix was going to come over and help Ryan but Drew punched Phoenix. You know he likes to defend his friends" Tiffany lied even though she sounded and looked completely believable so Chuck couldn't tell who was telling the truth. When Chuck looked away from them the kids smirked at each other.

**20 minutes earlier.**

_Drew and Tiffany were sitting in the office when the headmistress was away making the phone calls._

_"So you know the plan?" Tiffany asked drew._

_"Yes we both say we started it so we can't be blamed for starting it" Drew said and smirked "It's a good Plan"._

_"It's not my first" Tiffany smirked and the shook hands to seal the deal._

**Present time.**

"So who do we blame for this?" the headmistress asked.

"The Baizen boys" Blair said.

"Why they were the ones hit?" the headmistress looked confused.

Blair rolled her eyes "Firstly if it is Drew's story that's true was he not grabbed by the hair. Secondly they started both fights by annoying his son and my daughter and thirdly each time it was self defence" Blair pointed out.

"Violence is not aloud in out school. The kids aren't aloud to take matters into their own hands" Mrs Banes argued back.

"And I don't see those boys in hear even if they didn't hit either one of these kids or if they did they still taunted and teased enough for out children to hit them. They should be getting a punishment as well or I'll see it as you bullying to 5 year children and take you to court for it" Blair told her. Tiffany smiled at her headmistress "Your call?" Blair told her.

The headmistress closed her mouth and them spoke "The boys will have a different punishment as what they did is not as bad…"

"Did you not hear Drew say Ryan Baizen pulled his hair?" Chuck cut in and Blair raised her eyebrows at the headmistress.

"We don't know what happened for sure" She tried to explain.

Blair scoffed "So you immediately believe them you could ask Molly and Austin or the rest of the class?"

"It could be biased" Mrs Banes explain.

"Like you're being" Chuck told her.

"Exactly" Blair agreed "And does this school not have cameras?" Blair asked.

"It does but the picture was blocked by a crowd of students and a book shelf" the headmistress was starting to back down.

"You have no proof as to who started it, as to what caused it, as to what happened so you cannot do anything but give these kids a warning and maybe a detention along with the other boys getting one as well" Blair told her. Chuck nodded in agreement.

"The kids will be kept in at break time tomorrow along with Phoenix and Ryan" Mrs Banes told them.

"Thank you, I'll talk with Tiffany later" Blair told her.

"And I'll talk to Drew" Chuck said.

"Again" Drew added quietly so only his dad could here and Chuck tried not to smirk. Drew reminded him a lot of himself.

* * *

><p>Blair and Chuck left the office with Drew and Tiffany a while later and they saw Carter Baizen entering with his to kids and Chuck and Blair smirked as they passed him.<p>

"So Waldorf you defiantly give the woman a run for her money" Chuck smirked.

Blair laughed "I'm a lawyer it's what I do for a living".

"I'm sure the Van Der Bilt's didn't like that" Chuck said.

"Oh they didn't. But William Van Der Bilt has nothing over me and I will not be some trophy wife" Blair rolled her eyes.

"We could probably use someone like you for Bass industries lately they seem to be crap" Chuck told her.

Blair smirked and then looked at him "Well my business has recently opened hear in Manhattan so if you do need a lawyer for anything don't be afraid to stop by" Blair told him.

"I'll keep that in mind" Chuck smiled "Do you want to go out to lunch… I'm sure the kids are hungry" He asked.

"Sure" Blair smiled and they walked off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you like it. It's longer than usual but I couldn't stop writing. I think my headmistress in this story is a bitch. Just like mine at home actually… only I'm not in preschool. I have a new principle and I absolutely hate her. Not only is she sexist for not letting boys where earrings but she has completely changed our school. It's like if you breath your sent to detention. God I hate her. Sorry about that I'm rambling. Anyway please review and tell me what you thought. Love Ya. XOXO.**

**-Emma.**


	6. What happened and What happens next?

**Chapter 6: What happened and what happens next?**

**Summary: What if Chuck and Blair had both got married to different people and had kids? What if after being divorced years later they met again? How would things be?**

**A/N: I know I took a long time to update but I took my time. I am writing another story and do not wish to get my characters confused. Plus I had a bad case of writers block and did not want to screw up this story as I love writing it. So here it goes.**

* * *

><p>Chuck and Blair were having lunch in the café not far from the school. The kids had gone to the children's corner to colour in and Chuck and Blair were talking.<p>

Blair looked at Chuck and then over to Drew and then she looked back to him "Did you ever care about Jenny?" She asked curiously.

"Probably not that much but for Drew's sake I kind of hoped she wasn't just a money grabbing whore. I was wrong" He told her and took a drink from his coffee.

"I don't get what kind of person could let there child go without a fight. It's despicable and I'm glad you didn't agree to full custody because she doesn't deserve Drew" Blair shook her head taking a bite from her sandwich and looking to Tiffany "If I hadn't of had Daddy with me around the time of the divorce I could have lost Tiffany to the Van Der Bilt's. My poor little girl would have lost more brain cells than she has teddy bears" Blair laughed.

Chuck smirked "That's true Nathaniel was never the brightest" he nodded and then he looked at her "I never thought Nate would be stupid enough to cheat on you again" Chuck told her.

"Well he was but I should have never accepted his proposal anyway. I had learnt ages ago before we got married that he wasn't meant for me but you never know what can happen when you get a blast from the past. And I wouldn't have Tiff if I hadn't got married to Nate so I guess one good thing can out if it… and I put William Van Der Bilt his place" Blair laughed.

Chuck raised his eyebrows "You what? Care to share this story?" He asked.

"It really was nothing, I was planning to start my business and William decided to tell me that Nate's job was to support his family financially and my job was to love and support him while having his children. I told him that, that wasn't true Nate's job, was to kiss his ass and his job was to act like he was the president. I told him that he could go stick a poker up his ass and see what bothers him more my job or that. See no big deal" Blair laughed "Although the look on his face was priceless... and the look on Nate's when he heard just added to my pleasure".

"I'm sure it did" Chuck laughed "It is about time someone put the mighty Van Der Bilt in his place though. Old man was crazy".

Blair scoffed "Still is crazy, not was".

Chuck laughed "OK you're right" he agreed. Chuck looked at Blair serious "Was the divorce hard on you and Tiffany?" He asked.

Blair looked at her hands "Hard enough" She sighed.

*****1 year ago*****

_Blair walked in from work, Tiffany was with her Grandmother Anne and Nate was at work. Blair heard something crash upstairs coming from Nate's office. She grabbed the umbrella sitting at the bottom of the stairs and slowly made her way up. She was just outside when she heard a moan and she stopped from opening the door._

_She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Maybe she had imagined it but then she heard it again. She opened her eyes and pushed it open._

_She then gasped as she saw Nate, her husband and his secretary on the top of his desk and all his notes and documents lying on the floor. Her eyes filled with tears but she blinked them back. Nate noticed her and him and the woman got up immediately._

_"Blair it isn't what it looks like" Nate tried._

_"Oh right so I guess you just fell on top if her and all the things on your desk fell and your tongue just fell into her mouth. Oh and did you hand accidentally take of her T-shirt and up her skirt!" Blair shouted and Nate looked away. Blair then looked to the secretary "Get out" she said calmly with hate in her voice._

_"I'm so sor-" the girl started but was cut off._

_"GET OUT!" Blair shouted. The girl life her shirt and fixed her skirt as she ran out._

_"Blair I-" Nate began but was also cut off._

_"I don't want to hear it. Last week I saw you making out with my secretary and since then I tried my hardest to make things better for you, to make you love me. But this… this is the final straw" She stated "I'm going to a hotel after I collect Tiffany and you aren't to come anywhere near us. I'll send divorce papers and will be expecting full custody of Tiff" She explained and looked away from him._

_"Blair I can explain" He told her when she didn't say anything he continued "We just lost our baby and I-" Nate tried but the baby thing set her off._

_"YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT!" She shouted and then took a deep breath to calm herself down "Don't you dare use our baby as an excuse, what Nate? Were you in pain from another child you would most likely ignore if it was a girl? MY CHILDREN DESERVE BETTER THAN YOU! YOU'RE DISGUSTING! I MARRIED YOU EVEN THOUGH I KNEW IT WAS HURTING THE ONE PERSON WHO ONLY EVER CARED ABOUT ME! THE PERSON WHO WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND! THE PERSON WHO I STILL CARED ABOUT! The only person who only cared about me" Blair said "I thought you finally cared about me. I thought you were willing to make it work. I was wrong" she continued "But when the divorce is final I'm moving back to Manhattan with Tiffany and you'll never see us again" She told him and then stormed down to the bedroom and locked the door as she put some things in a bag for herself._

_"You can't take my daughter Blair!" Nate shouted from the other side of the door._

_Blair opened the door to come face to face with him "Watch me" She went into Tiffany's room repeating what she had done in her own only taking toys and teddy's as well._

_"I won't allow it, my grandfather won't allow it" Nate argued again from the other side of the door._

_"Well you should know by now that no matter what William thinks it has no effect on what I think!" Blair stormed past him and down the stairs "I'll see you in court ass hole" She stormed out and slammed the door._

*****Present day*****

"Blair… Blair!" Chuck waved his hand in front of her.

Blair snapped out of past events "Sorry what were you saying?" She asked.

"I wasn't saying anything but you looked as if you were in another world" He told her "are you OK? I'm sorry if I dragged up the past".

"No I'm OK just lost in thought you know" She laughed it off and smiled.

Drew and Tiffany came over for their drinks and sat down. They looked at each other and then Drew looked to his dad.

"Yes Drew?" Chuck asked and looked back at him.

Drew set down his drink and sat in a very business like matter "We would like to offer a proposal".

Chuck looked at Blair and she hid her laugh by drinking some of her coffee and then Chuck turned back to him "And what's that?"

"That Tiffany and her mother should come over for messy Friday" Drew smiled.

"Well you'd have to ask Tiffany's mother" Chuck smirked at him a turned to Blair.

Drew turned to her as well "Will you come over for messy Friday?" He asked and Tiffany looked at her as well.

Blair smiled "Well that depends, what is messy Friday?" She asked.

"Messy Friday is when daddy and me make our dinner with whatever we can find and see if it is tasty. Sometimes it is disgusting but sometimes it is really nice. If it isn't nice we order in and if it is we write down the recipe and cook it another time. It's really funny" Drew nodded his head.

"Can we go over mommy please?" Tiffany asked hopefully.

Blair then smirked "I'm sure I can make room for it in my day. We would love to come over" Blair laughed. And then Tiffany and Drew high fived each other. Chuck smirked and then told her the address and they went home.

* * *

><p>Blair was sitting in the living room at 9 o'clock she was watching Breakfast at Tiffany's. She had put Tiffany to bed 1 hour ago and was just about to drift of the sleep when she felt someone sit on her knee. She opened her eyes and looked at Tiffany sitting there.<p>

"Hey what are you doing up baby?" Blair asked and kissed her head.

"Well I had my dream again but I could hear things and it was longer" Tiffany told her.

"You could have told me it in the morning" Blair smiled at her but Tiffany shook her head "No, why couldn't you tell me in the morning?" She laughed.

"Because I need to tell you now" She smiled "Ok so it started off…

_Tiffany and Drew were running around a tree trying to tag each other while Chuck and Blair were sitting on the bench on the park with a little baby between them and the were tickling her._

_"I'm glad we have days like this" Blair smiled and kissed the baby on the head._

_"Yes just you, me, Drew, Tiffany and Cassie" Chuck agreed paying attention to the small figure in between them "Our family"._

_Blair smiled and kissed him "I love you"_

_Chuck smiled back "I love you too"._

…And that was my dream" She finished.

Blair was at a loss for words. She was really shocked. But why? Her and Chuck were over all that now… Weren't they? They were just friends now. They didn't have those feelings for each other anymore. But yet a familiar fluttery feeling had filled her stomach. She could lie to herself all she wanted but Blair knew how long it took to hide those butterflies the last time she felt them.

"You should go back to bed, come on sweetie" Blair lifted Tiffany and left her to bed, she came back out and looked at the time, it was half nine and she saw Dorota heading to the elevator "Dorota!" She called.

"Yes Ms Blair?" The polish maid asked.

"Would you be able to stay a little while longer and keep an eye on Tiffany while I run out?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course Ms Blair" Dorota smiled and walked back in.

"Thank you" She smiled and grabbed her coat running to the elevator.

* * *

><p>Chuck was about to go to his bed and lie down when he heard a knock at the door. He was confused as to who was calling. He had just got a sugar filled Drew down to sleep and if he was woke up he was sure it would take a long time to get him to sleep again. He walked to the door and opened it. He was shocked to see Blair standing there.<p>

"What are you do…" Chuck was cut of when Blair kissed him. It didn't take long for him to react putting his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. Blair's hands running though his hair. They entered the house and the door shut behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it. Especially the end. Sorry it took long to update but you know what they say, good things come to those who wait. Please press that little review button and tell me what you thought. Love Ya. XOXO.**

**-Emma.**


	7. The Morning After

**Chapter 7: The Morning After.**

**Summary: What if Chuck and Blair had both got married to different people and had kids? What if after being divorced years later they met again? How would things be?**

**A/N: Hey everyone this is my new update. I'm actually dedicating this to my best friend and her family who just lost her granddad. I don't know what I would do if I lost mine and I know my friend was very close to her granddad. So I hope she and her family get through this time. Anyway you are probably looking me to start but my friends and family come first and I love my friend SaSa that is her nickname. Back to the story. I updated sooner so enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Blair woke up to the feel of something licking her face. She opened her eyes and seen a scruffy dog. She sat up and looked around the room. It defiantly wasn't her room. Then she looked beside her and that's when the thoughts of last night came flooding back.<p>

Chuck was lying asleep beside her and the blanket just covering below his waist she looked down at herself still not wearing anything so it was obvious they did what she was hoping hadn't happened. She was being sucked back in again. She was falling into old patterns. Blair got out of the bed and made her way to the en suite bathroom and grabbed her clothes on the way. She pulled her phone out of her skirt pocket and noticed a few calls from Dorota and one message which she listened to saying that she would stay over in the guest room to look after Tiffany. There were a few texts from Serena about meeting up for coffee and shopping. Then Blair noticed the time and prayed that Dorota had taken Tiffany to school. Then she noticed a call from William Van Der Bilt and rolled her eyes closing it.

Blair was looking through her photos trying to avoid thinking about what had happened last night and the constant fluttering in her stomach. She wasn't too happy that they were back because they were hard enough to hide the first time. Blair continued avoiding everything while going through her photos until she came across a photo she had never deleted.

The day Chuck had said he loved her. They had spent the rest of the day together that day and she had made him go into a photo booth with her. She had loved that photo in particular and put it on her phone. Blair was knocked out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door. She flushed the toilet for the allusion that she hadn't been in there for a good 20 minutes and washed her hands. She put on her underwear and grabbed a dressing gown from the back of the bathroom door.

She opened the door and walked out to see Chuck "Hey" She said and bit her lip.

"Hey" He smirked at her and she rolled her eyes walking past him.

"Wipe that smirk of your face Bass, it's just irritating now" She picked her blouse up from the floor and took off the dressing gown to put it on.

Chuck made sure to look at her when she took it off making the smirk on his face grow but also he had to keep his thoughts on other things to stop his little friend becoming happy. Blair turned around and seen Chuck's wider smirk and rolled her eyes again.

"Get your head out of the gutter Bass this was a one time thing and I wasn't in my right mind" She told him but this made her mind go into panic mode… she didn't know why though…

Chuck's mind was in panic mode but he didn't want to show it "My head isn't in the gutter Waldorf but I was thinking we could make this sleeping together thing a regular thing. You know I love you purring in my ear" He smirked at her.

Blair pursed her lips and did her bitch smirk "Great I made you big headed again" He laughed at this and Blair put on her skirt "And don't take this to mean anything it was a brief lapse in judgement. It meant nothing" she said even though the butterflies in her stomach tried to tell her a different story.

Chuck looked at her "You're lying, you're doing that thing were you eyes don't match your mouth. Isn't it great I can still read you like a book" He smirked at her.

"Whatever physical attraction my body feels for you my mind knows better. This was a mistake Chuck. My head was a bit mixed up last night and I needed some form of relaxation" Blair said but suddenly she looked at her hands to not have to look him in the eye.

"I still have feelings for you Blair" he said. The words coming out of his mouth without permission from his brain "And I know you still feel something too" He continued to go with it.

Blair looked at him dying to tell him she did still feel something for him but it wouldn't come out "I can't do this. We can't do this. Chuck I'm a parent now and I'm not going to give Tiffany some fantasy about us ever happening. Tiffany comes first to me and I know Drew does to you. I have too much going on right now for this. We can never do this. OK?" Without getting an answer she grabbed her phone and left.

Chuck stood there thinking she was right. But the difference was he was going to change that. He wasn't going to let Blair get away this time. He still loved her, he knew the minute he saw her again. The whole time he was married to Jenny he knew it was just a distraction until Drew came along. Drew being the only thing he loved about his marriage. He would not let Blair get away this time. She was his Blair, the only girl he loved and the only girl he was ever going to love.

Blair got home and seen a note of the fridge door from Dorota saying she had left Tiffany to school and was away grocery shopping. Blair relaxed on the

* * *

><p>seat. She did still feel something for Chuck but if she was hurt again it wasn't just her who got hurt it would be Tiffany as well. Tiffany was the most important thing to her and not only did she need to protect her but she was still getting calls from William and Nate about Tiffany.<p>

Blair then heard the elevator. She stood up wondering if it was Dorota. But it wasn't. There standing in front of her was William Van Der Bilt himself. For a second Blair thought she was having a nightmare or was hallucinating. It wasn't any of that though. He was standing there. And he did not look happy with her.

"What do you want William?" Blair asked keeping a stern face and making sure not to let her face show any sign of weakness.

"I want to talk to you about Tiffany" He told her "I tried ringing but for the past few weeks you have refused calls from Nathaniel, Anne and Myself" He walked further in to the penthouse.

Blair glared "I don't need to answer calls from any of the Archibald/Van Der Bilt family's. I was lucky enough to have Tripp and Maureen on my side" And the she scoffed "And you have no place in Tiffany's life anymore! The only Van Der Bilt's she sees is Tripp and Maureen!" She shouted.

"Nathaniel should have as much right as you to see Tiffany. She is Tiffany Archibald after all and Van Der Bilt blood runs in her genes" William said back.

"Nate lost any right to his daughter when I caught him on top of his secretary and making out with mine!" She shouted "And Tiffany is legally a Waldorf know I had her name changed. She always was more Waldorf than Van Der Bilt considering she liked causing trouble in school. And the only reason you want her is to give Nate the perfect family image for his campaign" She told him matter of factly.

"You had no right to change her last name!" He shouted.

Blair laughed sarcastically "I have every right! I won full custody! I am the only parent she has now and it'll stay that way!" She shouted back.

"Not for long. I'm going to get another case set up and we will fight for Tiffany again" William said and started walking away.

Blair's face dropped when he turned his back "You'll lose again!"

William laughed "Nate has got something on his side this time. Like you said the perfect family image would involve a father and child and a mother. Nate will remarry and being a lawyer you should know that a stable relationship is good for a child growing up. The judge will go for that".

Blair knew he was right. If Nate remarried it would be a stable background for Tiffany and a judge would see him more fit to look after her "I'll not allow it! I can fight for her and son can my father and step-father. We're all great lawyers and Tiffany will stay here in New York with me!" Blair shouted at him.

"We'll see about that Blair" William said. He then entered the elevator and left.

When he was gone Blair sank down against the wall pulled her knees to her chest and cried. She knew this time there was more of a chance she would lose no matter how many lawyers she got to help her. When she calmed herself a bit she grabbed her phone and looked for Serena's number. She hadn't called Serena for comfort in years but now she was going to again. She needed it now.

She dialled the number and it picked up on the 3rd ring "Hey S, want to go out for lunch. I need to talk".

* * *

><p>Serena entered the restaurant seeing Blair and walking over. Blair stood up and hugged her and then sat down. Serena then noticed Blair's blood shot eyes. She was drinking water instead of orange juice which she did when trying to calm her and her hands were shaking.<p>

Serena grabbed Blair's hands which made her look at her "What's wrong B?"

Blair took a deep breath and looked away "William made a visit to my apartment today" She admitted.

"William..?" She asked.

"Van Der Bilt" Blair cleared up "He, Anne and Nate have been trying to get in contact for weeks. William must have decided he had enough of me screening their calls and decided face to face would be better" She told her as her eyes watered up.

"What did he say?" Serena asked but Blair just continued to look at the specials board. Serena give Blair's hands a squeeze "What is going on Blair? You can tell me anything. You're my sister remember. The non-judging breakfast club. We may have lost a member because one was a douche but the other 2 are still here for you no matter what" She explained.

Blair took another deep breath and looked Serena in the eye "William is setting up another court case to fight for custody".

Serena's eyes widened and then she looked confused "Why should this bother you? You can just do what you did to win last time. Get your dad and Cyrus to help" She said.

"It's not that easy this time. Last time Nate had just cheated on me giving me easy access. Now Nate has the upper hand" She explained and rested her head against the wall.

"I don't understand" Serena was still confused. How was it possible for a man who cheated on his wife to have the upper hand?

Blair's tears finally fell "Nate is getting remarried. This will create a stable background for Tiffany. I used him cheating on me last time to help win. I'm 100% sure William will make it look like I'm a bad mother and make it easier on Nate. He can set things up he has contacts in high places. I have no chance. Tiffany was the only good thing to come out of my marriage to Nate" She explained and dried her eyes.

Something Blair said clicked in Serena's head though. She looked at Blair and smiled "We need help and I know exactly who can help us" she said. She grabbed Blair's arm and left some money on the table for the drinks.

* * *

><p>Chuck was sitting at his desk. Drew had fell asleep on the sofa on his office where Chuck and threw a blanket over him. Drew had been unwell this morning and had to stay off. He had a lot of paper work to catch up on but he never left Drew when he was sick so he brought him to the office.<p>

He had been thinking about Blair and the events of last night all morning. Last night the sex was great as always with Blair. She was as beautiful as ever and maybe a little healthier in size than when he had last seen her but she was still too skinny. He was also thinking about how his approach to get her back could be. She was right about Drew and Tiffany though. With them it would be more difficult because if things didn't work out (Although he was determined it would) they could get too attached to the idea of being brother and sister or to them.

Chuck's office phone buzzed and he picked up the phone. It was Gina at the front desk "Yes Gina?" He asked.

"Sorry to disturb Mr. Bass but a Mrs Humphrey is here to see you and she wont take you're busy for an answer" She laughed.

"Send my step-sister in. she wont leave me alone otherwise" He teased.

Gina laughed "Alright Mr. Bass".

Chuck sat back in his chair and then the door opened and in popped the blonde dragging a brunette in with her.

"Ladies, what do I owe the pleasure off you disturbing me when I'm busy?" He asked and smirked when Serena rolled her eyes and looked over at the sleeping Drew. Chuck winked at Blair causing her to blush a little.

Serena looked back "This is important".

"Serena I told you my problems are none of his concern. We are just disturbing him. There isn't anything he can do to help in this situation anyway" Blair told her.

"Yes he can. You said William had friends in high places well so does Chuck. Plus the Bass team of lawyers helped Chuck win his case for Drew" Serena told her and then turned back to Chuck "Will you help her?"

"If you tell me what is going on" He told her.

"William is setting up a court case for custody of Tiffany again. Nate has the upper hand by getting remarried meaning…" She was cut off before she could finish.

"Meaning he has a stable background for Tiffany. I know Serena. I went through every possible way to keep Drew from Jenny" Chuck smirked at her "I'll be happy to help. So will the Bass lawyers team".

Blair smiled sadly "William won't make this an easy case. He'll make me out to be a bad mother. He's sneaky. And he'll play dirty".

"Haven't you heard that the Bass team don't lose? There is no such thing as playing clean in there book. Unless you mean cleaning up after yourself so you don't get caught. Let the games begin because William won't be winning anytime soon" He smirked and Blair smiled at him.

The Bass and Waldorf team that destroy everything in their path were not going to let the Van Der Bilt's win. Not this time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it. Please review and leave any idea's for the story you have because I love hearing if you have any ideas. Will this be Chuck's way closer to Blair. Who knows? Tell me if you think that is going to be how they grow closer or if you think it will be a different way tell me what you think will help them on their way. I'm going to leave casting names below. If you want look them up and tell me what you think. and the best to my friend. Love Ya. XOXO.**

**-Emma.**

**Tiffany- Mackenzie Foy**

**Drew- Andrew Miller (You might have to add scrubs to the end and I know he has blue eyes but this is my Drew and a few miner slips in appearance doesn't matter)**

**Molly- aryana engineer**

**Austin- Andrew Astor**


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note.**

**I have to update my other story so I am just giving you a heads up on what will come up next. After I updated Chapter 7 of this story I have been so interested in this story that I forgot out my story 'When I chose Chuck Bass'. So here is what to expect in the upcoming chapter:**

**.**_Tripp and Maureen come back._

**.**_Serena and Blair scene._

**.**_Molly and Tiffany scene._

**.**_Chuck and Drew Scene._

**.**_William talks to Tripp. Tripp is on Blair's side._

**.**_The return of Nate Archibald._

**.**_Who Nate's wife is._

**Now if you want to you can tell me who you think Nate's wife is. Believe me when I say expect the unexpected. Now if you have any idea's I would love you to tell me. Especially how you think Chuck and Blair are getting together, I already know but you should tell me how you think it will happen. Will it be because they grow closer through the Court thing or something else. Now I was wondering if in the future of this story (not during the Van Der Bilt case) if you'd all be OK with a new Baby to the show. Not saying who is having it. May not be a chair but wondering what you think. Leave thoughts. _Love Ya. XOXO._**

_**-Emma**_


	9. This means war

**Chapter 8: This means war**

**Summary: What if Chuck and Blair had both got married to different people and had kids? What if after being divorced years later they met again? How would things be?**

**A/N: I can't stay away from this story for too long right now I think I'm inspired lately. The last chapter had to be my favourite so far and hopefully when I read back on this one I'll feel the same way. Well I just got to say… where all my reviewers have gone? My last chapter only got two so I hope that people aren't bored of the story. By the way I know I said Nate's wife would be unexpected but I couldn't write the person I had been thinking into that storyline so she will be most likely expected. Anyway here is the story so…**

* * *

><p>Blair and Chuck sat at the kitchen table at her place on Thursday morning working on the court case. So far William had tried a number of things to make Blair seem like an unsuitable mother… Chuck had caught all of them. They now sat trying to plan out there war plan and they needed to act fast. As soon as the court summon came through in the post this thing truly started. Chuck really wanted to help Tiffany and Blair but he also wanted to do this for his own selfish agenda. He wanted to spend time with Blair. He would try and get closer to her and help her all at the same time. He also loved Tiffany she was so much like Blair it was unbelievable. She was very intelligent for her age and quite the little trouble maker.<p>

"So I have Tyler and Mike on this. Tyler will keep us updated on anything William is planning and Mike will keep digging up past dirt on the Van Der Bilt family. Nate's past with drugs will defiantly be a hit below the belt for them" Chuck explained to Blair.

"But we need more than past dirt we need stuff from now we need anything recent we can get" Blair tried to tell him "His past is the past it isn't strong enough evidence. Believe me I've seen a few custody battle's myself where past drug abusive parents get the child" she argued.

Chuck sighed "The best option for that would be an inside person but we don't have one" He told her.

Blair sunk against the seat and perked up again when she heard a familiar voice.

"I believe she does" Said the voice of Tripp Van Der Bilt.

"Tripp and Maureen what are you doing here I thought you were in Vermont?" Blair asked and got up to greet them.

Maureen hugged her "We heard about William and Tripp was already packing the bags for the flight back" She laughed.

"How do you know we can trust them Blair?" Chuck asked thankful but at the same time suspicious.

"Because they helped me the first time" Blair explained to Chuck "Tripp and Maureen have been nothing but supportive" She smiled.

"I don't think Nate should be anywhere near Tiffany. He is under the control of Grandfather now. I was there once and it nearly tore Maureen and I apart. When I got away from him I felt nothing but relief to be able to do things on my own. I don't want Tiff to have to be under the pressure Grandfather puts on" Tripp explained to Chuck.

"Right well I guess we do have someone on the inside" Chuck smirked "But if you do help us from the inside you need to keep it strictly to Nate. William will catch on to quickly otherwise. He always played you and Nate against each other he'll do it again if you go near him" He told Tripp.

Blair nodded "I agree with that. William is sneaky. He'll play you against Nate and you won't even notice its happening. I hate that manipulative psychopath. He was probably dropped on his head at birth" she told them.

Maureen laughed at that "Well isn't it a good thing it won't be Tripp on the inside it will be me. I'm less obvious than Tripp is and we can't very well send Megan and Tyler in since there 7 years old and probably not a great source" She told her.

"How are the twins?" Blair asked. Megan and Tyler were born two years before Tiffany and very sweet children.

"Becoming quite the trouble makers, spending too much time with there aunt when they were born" Tripp told her and Blair smirked "So what's the plan?" He asked and Blair and Chuck started explaining the plan.

* * *

><p>Later on that day Blair and Serena were having lunch. Tiffany and Molly were sitting at a separate table beside them and Blair couldn't help but think of them being a mini her and Serena. She just finished telling Serena about her morning and Serena looked up from her plate.<p>

"I can't believe you actually like Tripp and Maureen" She told her.

"S I know what happened between you and Tripp will make things awkward if you ever run into each other but they were there for me the first time I had to fight for Tiffany. I was reluctant the first time as well but he proved himself" Blair explained to her best friend.

"No, No it's fine I was just shocked is all. You and Tripp never seen eye to eye even when we were all younger and you, me, Chuck and Nate went to Nate's family country house and you and Tripp always argued" Serena told Blair laughing "Plus I got over the Tripp things a long time ago. Nothing would make me go back there I'm happy with Dan. But I don't want to hold a grudge. Life's to short" Serena explained and took a bite out of her lunch.

Blair smiled at her "When did my bubbly blonde friend get so wise?" she asked.

"When she got married had twins and is getting ready for another" Serena giggled and Blair joined in "So is the planning going good? Do you think that the odds are in your favour?" Serena turned serious.

"The planning is fine but do I honestly think the odds are in my favour. No I don't. William Van Der Bilt is a sneaky and horrible and with him helping Nate I'm in for a lot of trouble" Blair said sadly looking away from Serena and down at her plate pushing the food around.

Serena put her hand over Blair's and Blair looked at her "It may be difficult B but you will get custody, Chuck will not let Nate get Tiffany. I can assure you" Serena looked at her best friend who now had tears in her eyes.

"I don't want to lose her S. she's the only good thing that came out of my marriage. She's the best thing that's happened to me in years" The tears ran down Blair's cheeks and S sat beside her friend wiped her tears and hugged her.

"You won't lose her B, I won't allow it. Maybe I could talk to him B convince him this is a bad idea. I know the old Nate Archibald is down there somewhere. His grandfather has made him this heartless person but Nate was never like that. If I talk to him maybe he'll see sense" Serena said to Blair.

Blair shook her head rapidly "No, talking to him could make things worse. I don't know how but it will. I know William is behind all of this. Nate wouldn't win. His record isn't the cleanest. When I get the document for the court hearing I bet it will be William Van Der Bilt suing for custody of my daughter" she sighed and pushed her plate away.

Serena pulled the plate back "Blair you need to eat don't let the stress get to you" She told her.

"No I haven't let the stress get to me, but if I eat that now it will be coming back up and I do not wish to go back to them days were I'm leaning over a toilet bowl with my fingers down my throat" Blair explained to Serena "The only reason this isn't getting to me is because I have to stay strong for Tiffany. Plus a relapse in my bulimia could be an open door for William" She said sadly pushing the plate away.

"Then how about something light, a piece of toast that could be easy to keep down?" Serena asked scared about bring up the days when she helped her friend with her bulimia. Blair nodded and Serena ordered it for her the she turned back "How would your bulimia be an open door for William?" She asked.

"Bulimia might be a sign of me being unstable and not fit to look after my own daughter, he would definitely use it against me" Blair said as she looked over at her daughter who was laughing with Molly.

* * *

><p>"Molly I need your help with this OK. Ryan has been drawing over my books every time he gets the chance just because I kicked him where it hurt. You need to help me get revenge" Tiffany complained throwing her hands up in the air for dramatics.<p>

"I don't do revenge get Drew to help you" Molly smiled at her "You both have the same idea's if you didn't have different family's I'd say your twins" Molly told her and nodded "And then you would be just like me and Austin" Molly smiled.

Tiffany rolled her eyes "Oh how I would love to be like you just for a day" Said Tiffany sarcastically. One of the many things her mother had taught her since the day she was born.

Molly didn't pick up on the sarcasm and smiled brightly "Really? You really are my best friend you know that Tiffany?" She told her.

Tiffany had smiled at this. In Chicago she had only one friend because she didn't like any of the other girls but now she had three best friends and Molly was the sweetest of them all. Even if Tiffany did think she was a little slow "You're my best friend too Molly and you will be my best friend till were like our mothers" She hugged her.

Molly giggled and hugged her back "Pinkie promise" Molly said holding up her little finger.

"Forever and ever and ever" Said Tiffany wrapping her little finger Molly.

Both girls smiled at each other before bursting out in giggles. The little brunette and blonde were the image of Blair and Serena as children. They finally calmed themselves down also trying to stop any more laughter coming. Soon they couldn't help it and burst out laughing again. When they left to go up the town with there mothers after lunch there hands had been clasped together the entire time. They had been inseparable until it was time to go home.

* * *

><p>Chuck came home from one of the longest meetings of his life to see the babysitter looking around the house. She looked worried and anxious and Chuck knew for a fact it would have something to do with Drew.<p>

"Sarah is everything OK?" Chuck asked taking off his jacket and hanging it up.

The girls head shot up. She was new to babysitting for him considering his old babysitter was… well old. The other babysitter had retired and this other girl just started today. He knew Drew would have something planned for this evening that would just drive her insane.

"W-well I ca-can't seem to f-fi-find…" The looked really nervous and Chuck felt sorry for her.

Chuck put a hand on her shoulder "Just tell me what's wrong. I promise you it is probably something Drew had planned since he found out he was getting a new babysitter" Chuck explained.

"I-I- I can't find him. N-no one has seen him a-and… I'm sorry" Sarah looked down biting her lip.

Chuck surprised her when he let out a laugh "Clearly you didn't ask Gwen, our maid. She's knew Drew since he was a baby and she knows all his hiding spots. She helps out with Drew when she can he can be a handful" Chuck smirked "Come with me" He said as he went down the hall that lead to Drew's room. Chuck opened the door and walked in. Sarah walked in behind him nervously because she had checked the whole room already. Chuck opened the closet door looking in and then closed it again. He then walked over to the door that led up to Drew's playroom. Sarah had also checked up here. As Chuck entered the playroom he walked over to the toy box.

"He couldn't possibly fit in there that box is filled to the top" Sarah told him in disbelief. The fact that the toy box was full was why she hadn't checked.

"I'm sure you checked his closet and noticed it had toys at the bottom which it usually doesn't" Chuck said. He opened up the toy box and there was Drew trying to stop himself from allowing a smirk come on his face. Sarah breathed a sigh of relief that he was still inside the house and Chuck lifted Drew out "Andrew Bartholomew Bass I thought I told you giving every babysitter I've hired this past month heart attacks is not why I pay them" Chuck told him and Drew burst out laughing. Chuck turned to the babysitter "I'll get Gwen to write up the places Drew likes to hide and any places that he might hide that isn't usual. Unless you don't plan on coming back like the last four" Chuck smirked.

"No now that I know it was planned I'll still be coming back, and I'll need that list" The girl laughed still completely in shock that a little 5 year old such as Drew could move most of the toys in his toy box out and hide in it in that short space of time that she was in a different room getting his clean pyjama's the maid had left out.

"Well that's good to know" Chuck said. After he paid the girl and she left he got Drew ready for bed and tucked him in "You are not allowed to try and give this girl another heart attack OK. I'm lucky she stayed this time unlike the last four" Chuck told him.

"I was just seeing if she was strong enough to look after Drew Bass" Drew smirked at his father.

"Oh you were? Well clearly she is and I will be telling Gwen to tell her what to watch out for when it comes to you" Chuck laughed.

Drew's face them turned into a pout "Why can't Martina still look after me when you can't take me to work?"

Chuck sat down on the bed beside Drew and sat him on his knee "Is this why you have been torturing all the other babysitters?" he asked and Drew nodded "You like playing games with Martina didn't you?" He asked and Drew nodded again "Well Martina is too old for the games you like playing now and we had to get someone new who is fit to look after you when you can't come to my office or if I can't do work at home. Sarah will be able to play all the games you like to play. You'll get use to her. Martina didn't want to leave because she loved getting to spend time with you but she was just too old. Understand?" Chuck asked.

Drew nodded and smirked "And Sarah's hot too".

Chuck shook his head "What have I been teaching you?" He asked rhetorically and laughed. He tucked Drew into bed and kissed his forehead before heading for his home office. Where he was thinking about Blair's case and not only the case but about his plan to get her back. He still loved her but he needed to know that she still loved him.

* * *

><p>Tripp was walking down the street when he heard his name being called. He knew the sound of the voice as soon as it had travelled to his ears. He turned around to face his grandfather and walked over.<p>

"Grandfather what are you doing in New York?" He smiled acting as if he didn't know the reason he was there.

"I could ask the same thing, I thought you were in Vermont with Maureen and the kids?" William asked him. He could already tell that he knew.

Tripp's face turned as hard as stone "Grandfather why are you doing this? What value does it have to you? You don't even acknowledge her because she's a girl and you're still living in the 19th century. Give up this charade and leave Blair and Tiffany alone. Blair will not allow you to turn her daughter into the monster you turned her father into" He told him.

"Tiffany is Nathaniel's daughter, he has every right to see her" William said coldly.

"And he also has every right not to" Tripp told him "When the judge makes his verdict what do you think he's going to give it to you or Nate just because Nate is getting married. Blair was cheated on by Nate not to mention he threatened her a few times when she had started planning her move back to Manhattan".

"I'm not giving up this case Tripp and nothing you can say will stop me" William explained "Nathaniel needs her and as his daughter she has to be there for him".

"You mean for this stupid campaign? You will destroy her like you did with Anne; she won't be able to stand up for herself because of you. She'll be quiet and stand in the background? Tiffany wouldn't want to be like that. She's a happy child, living with Blair makes her happy" Tripp told his grandfather.

"She'll learn to be like that. Children should be seen and not heard. I wouldn't want her ending up like Blair anyway" William said.

"Because she doesn't back down to you. She can stand up for herself and she'll put that confidence into Tiffany and Tiffany will be able to look after herself. Blair has already started telling Tiffany that people don't tell her who she is she tells them. Confidence is already in her. Leave her alone" Said Tripp and he walked off.

William was about to walk off when a voice stopped him.

"Maybe I can be of assistance" Said Maureen. William looked at her and they both walked to the limo.

As Tripp got into his own limo he noticed the plan was already in motion. Maureen had entered his grandfather's car. The one person who could easily lie to the great William Van Der Bilt was Maureen.

* * *

><p>Blair heard a knock on the door as she went to get her and Chuck a coffee since they had been making more plans all day. She opened the door to see a man standing there in a suit. She opened the door wider and he looked at her.<p>

"Are you Blair Waldorf?" The man asked.

"Yes" She said.

"You're being served" He said then handed her a folder and walked off.

Blair opened the folder she had been handed and pulled out the court documents. She knew what it was. She wasn't surprised that is was about the custody battle. She was shocked that it had been Nate actually fighting for custody. She thought it would have been William and then he would have given Nate the custody but it wasn't. She went to close the door when she noticed Nate himself was standing there.

He smiled at her "Hello Blair. It's been a long time" He said.

She forced a smile "Sadly not long enough" she said though clenched teeth just as Chuck came to see where she was and seen Nate.

"I just wanted to tell you I told you we weren't going to let you take Tiffany. You are going to lose so you may as well give up now Blair" Nate told her cockily.

"Over my dead body" Blair said venom laced in her voice.

"Well I don't think that will be necessary because when I get Tiffany I'm going to take her far away from me like you did to me" Nate smiled a sarcastically sweet smile.

"You won't get your hands on her you want to know why?" Blair returned his smile with her own but did not try to remove the venom in her voice.

"Enlighten me" He said sarcastically.

"Because I might just kill you first!" Said Blair as she went to hit him but Chuck decided to stand in and hold her back "Let go off me Chuck!" Blair said as she struggled still trying to get at Nate.

"Calm down Blair he's trying to get a reaction out of you. If you hit him it will seem like you can't control your temper" Chuck whispered so only she could hear. She calmed down instantly.

"Chuck I should have known you'd make your move as soon as Blair set foot back in the Upper East Side. But Blair I'm surprised you caved so easily. Really I am" He told them.

"Actually Chuck's a friend and if you hadn't made me lose all respect for you then you would have shared custody with me but you sicken me. I don't want my daughter anywhere near you" Blair tried to keep her temper down.

"Well I hope you enjoyed each other while you can. But a word of warning Chuck she does get boring eventually" Nate laughed.

Chuck glared at Nate and said "As Blair said were just friends but if I was with Blair I'd appreciate it unlike you. You were stupid to cheat on her".

"Well at least I didn't sell her for a hotel" Nate bit.

Chuck felt anger build up in him because of Nate but guilt because he knew what he had done was worse than Nate cheating on her, he had treated her like something he owned. Chuck didn't say anything but he was shocked at what Blair had to say.

"At least he had the decency to apologise, you didn't. You cheated on me three times… that I know of. Chuck made a mistake but he's still a more respectable man that you. So you have no right to bring up what he did" Blair took a deep breath and then looked Nate in the eye again "Now go away, because Tiffany will be home soon and I don't want her seeing your stupid face. Might give her nightmares" She said as she slammed the door in his face. When Blair turned around she noticed the look of guilt on his face "Don't listen to him, I meant what I said. You are more respectable than he ever has been" She said.

"What I did was worse. I treated you like something I owned instead of how you should have been treated" Chuck said with guilt "I'm really sorry" he told her.

"You were forgiven a long time ago Chuck. You don't have to apologise" Blair told him and then she smiled "Now you have to tell me more about what I'm getting myself into this Friday when I come over for messy Friday" She told him lightening the mood. They both laughed.

* * *

><p>As Nate entered the limo he ran his hands through his hair.<p>

"How did it go?" Asked the girl he was going to be married to in less than a week.

"This could be a tough fight, Chuck's involved" Nate said wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck. Trailing kisses over her shoulder and to her exposed cleavage.

"Leave it to me" said Jenny "Chuck Bass' mind revolves around Drew so I'll have him gone in no time. Believe me he won't get in the way of us getting your daughter. Maybe later on we can get my son too" She smirked.

"Excellent" Said Nate before kissing her and telling the driver to drive them to the hotel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really hoped you like it. It is the longest chapter I have done yet and I know Jenny is most likely expected but I couldn't write the other person in any other way. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think and sorry it took longer than I expected it to but I'm just glad I got it up. Please review. Love Ya. XOXO.**

**-Emma**


	10. author's note 2

**Sorry for how long it is taking to upload my story's but will upload both my stories as soon as possible.**

**Life as we know it:**

**Almost finished new chapter and should be up soon and I am excited to see your view on the new chapter.**

**When I chose chuck bass:**

**Just started writing and will be written soon. I think the readers of this story will be excited to read and yes I know how the chapter ends and there will be a cliff hanger. Might so a double update but I'll have to see how fast I can write don't want to keep you waiting any longer.**

**There really is one excuse and one excuse only for the really really late updates and that is because of my examine mocks.**

**Oh wait I thought of another reason, I have been caught up reading another persons fanfiction and let me tell you it is one of the most exciting chair fics ever.**

**It's called in this city by basscop69. if you aren't reading it get reading believe me it wont be a let down.**

**Sorry if you thought this was a update but I had to apologise and explain.**

**Love ya. XOXO.**

**-Emma.**


	11. what we do for our children

**Chapter 9: What we do for our Children.**

**Summary: What if Chuck and Blair had both got married to different people and had kids? What if after being divorced years later they met again? How would things be?**

**A/N: I'm glad to finally have this up and I am so sorry that it took this long. I was stuck for a long time how to start this chapter. I knew what it would be about but couldn't put it into words. After a long time I came up with this. So here it is…**

* * *

><p>Chuck heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. He was wrecked because a few days ago he and Blair had figured out what they would do for the trial that was only a week away. He pulled the door open and was shocked to see who was standing there.<p>

"We need to talk" She told him and Chuck's eyes narrowed as he stood outside the door closing it behind him.

"No we don't Jenny. Now leave I don't want Drew getting the wrong impression when he's back from Serena's" Chuck told her, anger clear in his voice but he managed to keep himself calm.

"Please can we just talk? I _really_ need to speak to you about this" Jenny said her voice weak and she was blinking her eyes to keep back tears that looked fake to Chuck.

"Fine" He said in a clipped tone and opened the door and Jenny stepped in closing it behind her.

They took a seat on the sofa and Chuck glared at her "Say what you have to say and get out" He told her without one ounce of kindness in his voice. Especially because Drew had another nightmare about Chuck leaving him not that long ago and he was angry.

Jenny bit her lip "I want to see Drew" she told him and she bit her lip again. Just as Chuck was about to tell her to get out she interrupted "Look I know I have no right to ask for that but I have a reason to want to spend a few weeks with you and our son" Jenny told him looking away.

"Oh Please tell me your fantastic reason as to why I should let you spend a few weeks with _my_ son" Chuck spat every word with venom.

"I'm dying" She told him and Chuck just looked at her waiting for her to continue "I have cancer and they found it to late so I wanted to spend my last few healthiest weeks with you two as a family before it gets to bad and I wouldn't want Drew to be around me then" She told him and looked at her hands playing with a thread on her cardigan which was suddenly very interesting.

"You have cancer?" Chuck asked and she nodded and still refused to look up "What would these few weeks include?" Chuck asked. If she was really sick her wouldn't keep his son from seeing his mother for the last few weeks she was her healthiest maybe even after. Then he could have a good few memories of her.

"Maybe a trip to the Hampton's as a family. I hear its beautiful this time of year and it would be just the three of us" Jenny smiled sadly at him.

Chuck was caught. It was a week until Blair's trial and he promised he would help her but this was his son's mother. If he was only going to see her healthy for these last few weeks then he would want his son to see her healthy. Yet he didn't want to send him with Jenny on his own so he would have to come also.

"Fine" Chuck agreed "I'll just have to make a few arrangements" He said "When do you want to leave?"

"Maybe today if possible?" she suggested and smiled softly.

"Sure" Chuck nodded "Go pack whatever you need and I'll get everything sorted" Chuck told her and she smiled at him.

She stood up and gave him and hugs which shocked him "Thank you" She said turning for the door.

Jenny closed to door behind her and smirked she then picked up her phone and rang a number "It's done" She said walking to her car.

* * *

><p>Blair was sitting in her bathroom. She was looking at herself in the mirror and every so often playing with her hair. Then she would look at her phone sitting on the counter with the timer on it and then look at the other side where the white stick was mocking her for not having the patients to wait 2 minutes.<p>

Downstairs Tiffany was playing with Anastasia. She remembered the happiness she felt when she found out she was pregnant with Tiffany. She remembered also feeling upset because it meant she would always be tied to the one man she loved more as a friend other than the one she cared deeply about.

But it was different now because she would be tied to Chuck now this way. But she was over him now she continued telling herself. And she could tell herself that all she wanted but the truth is the butterflies told a different story every time she seen that smirk or the spark in his amber brown eyes she loved so much.

She had once told him to kill his butterflies but the truth is you can't kill the butterflies. The truth is the night she told him to kill his had been the night she was trying to kill hers. The butterflies had made a permanent home in her stomach for when she seen him and when she did see him the fluttered at the speed of light.

She was brought out of her thoughts when her phone buzzed indicating time up. She picked up the white stick and watched as the little pink plus appeared signifying a positive.

But she wasn't so positive because she wasn't sure Chuck wanted another child. Her mind the travelled to Tiffany's dream. It had brought a smile to her face if it turned out like that she would be happy.

She knew if she and Chuck gave it another go then she wouldn't have to worry about Tiffany liking Chuck because the truth was Tiffany adored him and she and Drew were already saying they were brother and sister. They had told her and Chuck this on Friday when she and Tiffany were over.

Then her phone buzzed again and she looked at the screen and noticed it was Chuck calling. She threw the pregnancy stick and box in the bin and picked up the phone reluctantly.

"Hey Chuck" She said her voice a little stiffer than she would have like but at least she didn't sound nervous.

"Blair I have a bit of bad news" He told her and she bit her lip.

"What is it?" She asked now sounding nervous "Is it about the trial?" She asked.

"Yes and No" Chuck said and when he didn't hear anything else he continued "Blair I won't be able to be there with you" He told her apologetically.

"What? Why?" She asked frantically.

"Jenny came over today and she came over with bad news" He said to her and the continued "She's sick and let's just say she won't be getting better. She wants to spend a few weeks with Drew and me in the Hampton's so Drew can have some nice memories with her. I'm so sorry I can't be there" He told her.

Blair was in shock for a second before she finally found her voice "No need Chuck. I totally understand. I hope you have a good time and I'll see you when you come back. Hopefully I'll have some good news" She said. She was also smiling knowing how caring Chuck was still after everything Jenny had put him and Drew through.

"You will have good news. I also hope you'll tell me before I get back that you _have_ won" Chuck told her kindly.

"I'll make sure you're the first I call" She said teasingly but also completely serious and when she heard the laugh on the other side the butterflies in her stomach went crazy. She still thought it weird that Chuck could make her feel like a love struck teenager "Have a good trip" She said before they said their goodbyes and hung up.

She'd have to tell him when he got back that she was pregnant. It wasn't an over the phone conversation.

* * *

><p>Serena had dropped of Drew at Chuck's and when she heard what was wrong with Jenny she was in shock. She was going to tell Dan but first she was going to do something that she should have already done.<p>

She was going to talk some sense into Nate. If he wouldn't listen to reason the he was going to listen to Serena Van Der Woodsen. She was going to tell Nate why it would be wrong to take Tiffany from Blair and he was going to listen.

She got to Nate's and knocked on the door furiously until she heard a female voice shout from the other side. She was tapping her foot and when nobody had opened the door she started knocking again.

"Alright, alright" The female voice sounded again when the door ripped open both Jenny and Serena stood with wide eyes staring at each other "Serena…?" Jenny said nervously but Serena didn't notice the nervousness.

"Sorry Jenny I was looking for Nate I must have got the wrong house" Serena told her and was about to turn away when she heard another voice.

"Jenny baby who was at the door?" The male voice asked.

Serena turned around just in time to see Jenny try and push away Nate. Serena marched up to the door and that's when she noticed the wedding ring glistening on Jenny's finger matching the wedding band on Nate's.

"What the hell is going on here?" Serena asked as she marched over to them both Jenny and Nate looked at each other looking for an excuse when they stayed quiet Serena turned to Jenny "Chuck told me you were sick? Is it true or have you become a much better liar?" Serena snapped.

"It is true. I need time with Drew plus Chuck should want to help his own family not someone else's" Jenny said shortly mostly because she was afraid of being found out.

"How did you know Chuck was helping Blair?" Serena questioned and Jenny opened her mouth to speak but Serena cut in "I mean I know that if you and Nate were friends he would surely tell you about the trial but it would be weird to mention you Ex-Husbands involvement" She added and Jenny opened her mouth but then closed it when she had nothing to say.

Nate soon stepped in "Serena, Jenny is just someone I tell everything to like a little sister" Nate explained.

"Oh that's strange because I don't think Eric and I plan on getting MARRIED!" Serena shouted and pointed at their wedding rings "Can I talk to you for a second Nate?" She asked anger still clear in her voice.

"Sure" Nate said and stepped outside with her.

Serena turned to him and sighed "Nate why are you doing this? What good will it do? So you'll win a campaign because you're a family man. You'll have lost everyone you cared about's respect. You've already lost Blair's respect, trust and love. You'll end up losing mine. Tripp's even your daughters. You've also already lost the respect of your best friend" Serena said sadly.

"We all know he would have been on Blair's side anyway!" Nate snapped at her.

"Maybe" Serena told her and then she looked back at the door were Jenny was standing and back at him "Or because he knows how it feels to be the child your parent will hardly acknowledge or he knows what it feels like to see good part of your marriage nearly be ripped away" Serena told him and Nate refused to look at her "Don't you get it? You cheated on Blair. To her every declaration of love you ever made is nothing more than a big fat lie, the least you can do is let her have full custody of Tiffany. The only bright part she sees that came out of your marriage is that little girl" She told him and she could see a flicker of the old Nate in his eyes. The part that wasn't controlled by his grandfather and the part that realised what he did.

But it didn't last long "I'm going to stop at nothing to get Tiffany back. If I win the campaign or not Blair has no right to keep my little girl from me" Nate snapped with venom.

"Then your not our Nate" Serena said sadly stepping back from him "Where is the Nate that refused to let his grandfather control him? Where is the Nate that felt so horrible when he cheated on Blair with me that he had to confess everything? Where is the Nate that would never hurt a friend?" Serena asked him and looked at him tears in her eyes "Because you're not my friend Nate. Not the one I know. The Nate I knew was caring, considerate and kind. That's the Nate I want to be friends with. Not this" She shook her head.

Nate looked away for a second and then looked back "I'm not 19 anymore Serena. It's time I grew up and it's time you realised that this is for the best" He said although his voice was still mean there was a touch of softness to it.

Serena gulped back her tears before taking another step back "Then I don't want to be your friend" she told him.

"Serena you don't understand…"

Serena then felt something snap "DON'T TELL ME I DON'T UNDERSTAND NATE! BECAUSE I HAVE TRIED I REALLY HAVE! BUT I DON'T UNDERSTAND! BLAIR DID EVERYTHING FOR YOU! SHE _GAVE_ UP _EVERYTHING_ FOR YOU! SHE GAVE UP CHUCK _FOR YOU_! SHE MOVED TO CHICAGO AWAY FROM HER FRIENDS AND FAMILY _FOR YOU_! SHE GAVE YOU A _CHILD_! AND WHAT DID YOU GIVE HER IN RETURN! A FRONT ROW SHOW TO YOU AND A WHORE ON YOUR DESK! REAL CONSIDERATE NATE! _REALLY_!" Serena shouted and then took a deep breath and calmed herself as much as possible "She gave you everything and in return you gave her nothing" Serena said and turned away ignoring Nate's incessant calling of her name but when she reached the car she turned around "Oh and by the way your plan to remove Chuck from the equation just failed. I'm sure he'll be happy to know that Jenny is perfectly healthy and that he can keep Drew from her again because Jenny deserves not to see Drew after the damage she's caused" She said and then smirked "Have fun in hell… Both of you" she said before climbing into the car and driving off.

* * *

><p>Chuck was in Drew's room packing some stuff for the trip. To Drew it was going to be a surprise that he was going and that his mother would be coming as well. He heard the door knock and little feet running towards it.<p>

"Aunt Serena!" Drew's voice echoed through the door.

"Hello Andrew" Serena's teasing voice was heard from a mile away and that was because Chuck noticed a bit of upset in her voice that Drew wouldn't be able to notice.

"Aunt Serena we have been through this before its Drew. I'm Drew Bass" he told her and Serena laughed.

Chuck walked out of Drew's room just as Serena was setting Drew down. As the little boy flew past him in hurry for the TV Chuck ruffled his hair. Serena's face was serious now.

"What is it Sis?" Chuck asked walking over and putting a hand on her shoulder to get her to look at him.

"Jenny isn't sick. Well she is but not the unwell type of sick. She's the type of sick that should be put in a mental home for the crazy bitches of the world" Serena snapped and Chuck looked confused "She lied she didn't have cancer. She's working with Nate. She's his new wife. I went to talk to Nate and see if maybe I could get him to leave Blair and Tiffany alone and when I knocked on the door Jenny answered. At first I though maybe I had the wrong house and went to walk away when Nate showed up. They were both wearing matching wedding bands just Jenny's was more feminine" Serena explained "It was a smart move. Trying to get you out of the picture" She said.

Chuck just nodded "I can't believe I fucking fell for that" He said and pursed his lips clearly angry at himself "She even give herself a fucking reason to get away from Drew again by saying she was sick the perfect fucking alibi" he said and sat down.

"Hey don't do that to yourself" Serena told him putting her purse on the table "It just shows who the better person is. You were willing to put everything in the past behind you to give your son good memories with his mother. She was trying to take away Blair's daughter for a campaign and still screw over her own son afterwards. You're the good one here" Serena said.

Chuck smiled sadly "I thought if I could give Drew some happy memories with Jenny that the nightmares would stop. He's still having them and I hate it. I hate him thinking I'm just going to get up and leave him too" Chuck said "I hate it".

"You've tried everything. You've asked doctor upon doctor and therapist upon therapist and they all tell you the only thing you can do it keep telling him he won't lose you or you have to let Jenny back in his life" Serena said putting a hand on his shoulder "You did the right thing keeping her away. She doesn't deserve Drew and she didn't deserve you when she had you. You're doing the right thing" Serena said seriously and then smiled "Plus everyone knows you and Blair still have chemistry. You can feel it whenever you're in the same room as you two. You'd still do anything for her and she would do anything to protect you" She laughed.

"She shouldn't" Chuck said sadly.

"Stop beating yourself up about what happened years ago. She forgave you and I bet she wants you back as much as you what her" Serena told him 100% serious.

"What I did was unforgivable" Chuck said and then stood up straightening out his suit "Now if you excuse me I have a lot of unpacking to do so I'm going to ask you to leave" He said gesturing towards the door and he walked towards Drew's room.

Serena pulled out her phone searching for the number she was looking for and ringing it "Hey B. Chuck has a change of plan. I'm coming over and I'll tell you everything" She said walking out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>Chuck woke up beside Drew. He remembered that he had yet another bad dream about Jenny and came into his room. He looked over at the clock and noticed it was still early. Chuck lifted Drew out of his room and into his own room. It was the usual routine if Drew didn't wake up before him. He was closing the door when the front door was being furiously knocked.<p>

He quickly walked over to it and opened it seeing Blair Waldorf standing there and he smirked.

"You know Blair some children like this thing called sleep" He said and Blair looked at him apologetically.

"I can't believe what that bitch tried to pull on you and Drew. Once this is all over she is totally being pushed of a cliff then we'll see what short time she has left" Blair said furiously. He gestured for her to enter. She entered a hand on her stomach and then turned around "I knew Jenny Humphrey was a bitch but she went too far" Blair said.

"I agree completely but if we do anything at this moment we could lose your trial. So we will leave pushing her off a cliff for another time" Chuck smirked at her but Blair could tell he was furious underneath.

"After the trial the gloves are off and the claws out though right?" Blair asked a little hopeful. She wasn't only angry for what she did to Drew and Chuck but for what she did to their baby which reminded Blair she needed to tell him.

"Absolutely" Chuck smirked at her and then noticed her face had turned completely serious "Blair is everything alright?" He asked.

"Yes I just need to tell you something. But you don't have to help me with this trial or anything else because of it. I'm just telling you because you deserve and need to know" Blair told him in a bit of a ramble.

"What is it?" He asked her getting a little worried that she was going to say she was sick.

"Ok" Blair started "Ok" She said again and Chuck could tell she was about to say it again so he walked closer to her.

He took her hands in his which caused her to look up at him he tipped her face up putting one of his hands under her chin and he kissed he lightly but the fireworks going off and butterflies in his stomach were anything but light.

He pulled back and smiled at her "Blair you can tell me anything. I love you. Just tell me" He said and Blair took a deep breath the three word eight letters giving her the strength to say what she need to say.

"I'm pregnant…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you like I haven't updated in ages and I'm very sorry but I just can't find the inspiration to sit down and write out the chapters. Anyway please review.**

**BTW did anyone else love Serena in this chapter or was it just me.**

**Love Ya. XOXO.**

**-Emma**


End file.
